


Buzz

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly J can't help thinking about where her vibrator might end up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz

It was unrealistic, really, to think that she wouldn’t find out. She hoped they knew that _she_ knew. Sure, the goings-on of lowerclassmen normally didn’t concern Holly J, but when those goings-on involved vibrators on school property and two already easy targets? Oh, the radar was pinging. _Or maybe I should say Gaydar_ , Holly J thought, even as the last of the whispered conversation between Jane and Spinner ended.

“It’s so cute, right? They honestly didn’t know what it was.” And Jane certainly looked like an expert. Holly J subtly turned away and opened her locker. Then her attention could be poured into the locker mirror and indirectly gazing into the conversation behind her. A Sinclair original.

Spinner took her hand. “As long as you didn’t _show_ them, babe.” Holly J coughed quickly, covering her primary reaction – a startling visual of Alli’s hand moving up Clare’s leg, the horrendous plaid exposing-- _nothing._ She wasn’t thinking of anything. She was thinking about… football players. ( _Jane in her uniform – muddy! – unlacing in the locker room and pulling something from her cubby. “Don’t you know what this is?” Purple. Buzzing._ )

Jane flicked a glance in Holly J’s direction, bemused. “No thanks. Though, I might be convinced to show _you_ later…”

Thinking about—Fuck!

Spinner’s arm on hers. “Excuse me?”

…Out loud. A Sinclair original. She spun around, put on a smile. “Duck. For the new mascot contest. Didn’t you hear? Degrassi Ducks. Sounds good, right?”

And right then, little miss vibrator herself walked by with her band of geeks. “Right,” Spinner nodded, skeptical, eyes on Clare who refused to look up from the floor. Jane covered her mouth, hiding a smile. Holly J was almost positive the vibrator was in Clare’s backpack at that very moment. Her grip tightened around her locker door.


End file.
